Depths of Reality
by Marissaaaa
Summary: "Ms. Granger, magic is not real. These witches, wizards, and "Harry Potter" nonsense are delusions and figments of your imagination. You've been diagnosed with severe schizophrenia. Trained professionals have been treating you for over five years. Everything is an illusion your mind has created."


" _Hermione!"_

" _Mione!"_

Hermione would know those familar voices anywhere.

Harry and Ron.

Hermione tried to yell back their names - _"Harry, Ron!" -_ until her throat was raw and sore, but her bestfriends couldn't hear her.

How far were they from each other?! Merlin, this was supposed to be a simple mission. Get in, get out.

She started to panic hearing their distraught voices yell her name over and over.

" _Hermione! Where are you?!"_

 _"HERMIONE!"_

' _I'm_ _right here!'_ She tried to yell back, but it was useless. No sound was coming out of her mouth and all she could feel was numbness that almost hurt.

" _NO!"_

" _Hermione!"_

Everything went black.

"Ms. Granger!"

"She's awake!"

"Somebody get help! Right now, Marie, go retrieve Ms. Granger's doctor. Tell him she's finally awake!"

Hermione could hear foreign voices all around her and she tried to open her eyes, but the throbbing pain in her head was making it hard to do so. She licked her chapped lips, swallowing back a thick knot in her dry throat as the sterile smell of bleach and a clean hospital filled her senses.

As the throbbing slowly subsided, Hermione opened her honey brown eyes slowly, hearing foot steps squeak on the floor next to her.

Everything was so white and _bright._

The strong lighting burned Hermione's eyes and she shut them tighly, groaning as her head throb with each breath.

Snapping her eyes open, Hermione jolted up, her head spinning from the sudden gesture.

 _"HERMIONE!"_

" _We're coming for you, Hermione! No - STOP!"_

Where were Harry and Ron?

They were _right_ behind her.

She had to get to them. Now.

"Ms. Granger, lay back down!"

Hermione disregarded the voice, panicking as she tried to lift up her arms, but they were weighed down by hand restraints. Her doe eyes wide, she started struggling, her eyes searching for her wand.

Where the bloody fuck was her wand?

Hermione's thoughts were moving faster than she could process. Too many questions and so little time to think.

She tried to lift up her legs, but they were being held down as well.

Hermione panicked, her heart racing. "What the bloody hell is going on?!" She found her voice, raspy and dry.

Her throat was raw and painful, she lifted her arms up, jolting her upper half to the right in attempt to free her hands from the bed.

This had to be an attack.

Someone had caught them off guard - Her, Harry, and Ron - and captured her.

" _You three are the most stubborn Aurors that have ever came into the Ministry. These wizards are_ dangerous _and dark. We have no idea what they're capable of. For the love of Merlin, watch your bloody back."_

"They'll find me! We have tracking markers on all of us. This is worthless!" Hermione exclaimed to no one, twisting her body from left to right, trying to free herself from the restraints.

"Ms. Granger, please stop that before you hurt yourself."

Hermione stopped cold in her actions, her arms help up midway in the air, she nearly fainted she swung her head around so fast.

"Professor _Dumbledore?_ "

"Now, Hermione, we've been over this before. I'm _Doctor_ Dumbledore and I've never been an educator in my life."

This was sick and cruel and pathetic.

Whoever was behind this, had a hold of some dark and ancient magic. While Voldemort had been defeated for over three years, he still had beloved Death Eaters and Dark Lord sympathizers willing to take over and rebuild the wizarding world the way Voldemort intended.

"I don't who you are or who is behind this, but Professor Dumbledore has been dead for years!" Hermione exclaimed, tears prinkling in the back of her eyes at the thought of her late headmaster. This has to be a powerful wizard, too, to use magic to disguise a deceased figure as such.

"I can assure you, Ms. Granger, I'm _Doctor_ Dumbledore and I'm alive and well."

"Snape murdered the _real_ Dumbledore!" Hermione yelled, her voice distraught and echoing as she struggled to release herself from the restraints once more. She couldn't understand why she arguing with someone who wasn't even _alive_.

All she had to do was wait for backup as they tracked her location and this would all be over. Harry, Ron, and Hermione weren't the best up and coming Aurors for nothing.

"You mean, Doctor Snape?" Dumbledore asked gently, that familar twinkle in his eyes. "Our group therapy counselor?"

Hermione gaped at him, eyes wide, fear starting to creep up her spine.

How was any of this even _happening_ to her right now?

The wizard or witch behind this attack was intelligent, dark, and _powerful_.

"Snape _died,_ Professor. _Three_ years ago. You're not real! None of this is real. This is dark magic." Hermione shook her head, brown curls flying in every direction as she struggled against her restraint.

Hermiome bit her lip so hard it bleed.

Finally allowing herself to look anywhere but her late Headmaster, she looked down and almost cried.

She was wearing a white hospital gown and bracelet.

Dumbledore sighed, a gentle pity in his eyes as he observed the young women in front of him.

"Ms. Granger, magic is not real. These witches, wizards, and " _Harry Potter_ " nonsense are delusions and figments of your imagination. You've been diagnosed with severe schizophrenia since the age of sixteen. Trained professionals have been treating you for over five years. Everything is an illusion your mind has created."

.

.

.

 **Disclaimer : **I do not own Harry Potter and make no profit. All rights reserved.

 **Author's Note : **Short beginning, I know! But the next chapters make up for it (;

This is new and different. I know exactly how it ends, but you'll have to keep reading to find out! Hermione's sanity is definitely going to be questioned. Is she or is she not crazy?

Be sure to check out my other Draco and Hermione WIP _Yours Truly_ and one shot _Rain_.

Also, Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays to everyone! Posting this before I go into work this morning. I also work all day Christmas as well. Wish me luck and please **review** and let me know your thoughts. Thanks! xoxo


End file.
